


Jambo Rafiki

by cunningdeb



Series: Addi Baba verse [3]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. During a trip to Amsterdam, Kris made contact with a charity that brings water to those who don’t have it. Addi’s organization decided to invest and Kris and Addi (and bodyguard Amir) are heading off on the adventure of a lifetime to lead a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Jambo Rafiki’ is Swahili for ‘Hello Friend’. I did some research but didn’t want to spend more time looking up facts than writing the fiction. If something doesn’t seem correct to you, suspend your belief LOL

“We’re going to Africa!”

Yup, that’s what Kris had gleefully told his brother … over a month ago.

Leaning back in the chair on their private terrace, Kris gazed over the lush courtyard of The Norfolk Resort. It seemed to take forever but here they were, finally one day away from going on the adventure of a lifetime. The Nairobi sky was brilliant blue under the beating sun. Addi and Amir were at the airport hangar making sure the supplies they’d brought were stored in the cargo plane. Tim, their leader and guide for this trip, was with them. Kris could have gone but they were expecting the final government paperwork that allowed them to trek into the wilds of Africa and someone had to stay behind in the shade and sign for it.

Kris sipped his iced tea and thought back on the last month ….

 

~*~*~*~

 

The meeting between Addi, Kris and Tim had proven very interesting. Both Kris and Tim had expected Addi’s foundation would donate funds and request updates but the sheikh ventured beyond that … he declared he’d like to go with the charity to their next project and actually help. Tim was surprised and when the shock wore off that a multi-millionaire wanted to get his perfectly manicured nails dirty, he said they were welcomed. Addi then asked Kris what he thought and the young American didn’t have to think twice. When he was a teenager, he was supposed to spend one summer volunteering in Central America with his church but his dad had come down sick and he decided to stay home. He’d always wished he’d had another chance … and now he got a do-over of sorts.

Not trying to dissuade them but wanting them to truly understand what they were getting into, Tim laid it all on the line. Kris could see the carefully masked nervousness in Addi’s eye but there was excitement there too. Once both men declared they wanted to do this, the process began.

Tim had to return to the States to arrange the trip and would be arriving in Nairobi early September. Addi and Kris planned to meet him there; Raja was sitting this trip out but Amir was coming with them. Tim made it clear the expedition couldn’t support someone who just stood around and watched so the bodyguard would have to work as well. There were dangers in the remote areas of the continent and someone with the profile of the sheikh could be a ransom target so he needed to be protected.

In the meantime, a lot of details had to be planned and Kris was taking the opportunity to be schooled by Raja in everything related to the foundation. With the attempted takeover still fresh, Addi felt he needed to make himself available to his Board of Directors and investors and do some first-hand damage control. As a result, the next six weeks would be spent at his home base … Dubai.

The private jet landed just after sunrise. On the drive into the city, Kris felt a déjà vu. When they’d arrived in Amsterdam, he’d stuck his head out the car window and marveled at stepping hundreds of years into the past; doing likewise as they zoomed down the highway, this time he felt like they’d been teleported hundreds of years into the future. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he was seeing. Peering through the window, the cityscape looked more like a graphic artist’s rendering of the future. Even if he stood at the base of these scrapers and touched them with his hands, it would be hard to imagine they were real.

Oddly enough, there were similarities between the two cities. The old buildings in Amsterdam were narrow and close together and so were the buildings in Dubai; however, in Amsterdam they topped out at four stories and here the floors disappeared up into the desert sun. 

“Hey guys, what’s the tallest building in the city?” he asked out of curiosity.

“That would be the Burjk Halifa at 2,716.5 feet or 166 stories.”

“I’d love to see that up close,” Kris mused.

“You will Kristopher,” Addi smiled, “I can assure you of that.” 

“The Sheikh speaks the truth. I hope you’re not afraid of heights my friend,” Raja teased, “We’ll be spending much of our time there.”

“We will?”

Addi smiled as his lover as he answered, “I live and work there.”

The car came to a stop and the men got out. Kris bent his head back as far as he could without toppling over.

“Welcome to my home.”

 

~*~*~*~

The Burj Khalifa was mind blowing and it was insane to think he’d be calling it home for the next six weeks. If it wasn’t enough to hear how tall it was, experiencing it was incredible. The building housed an observation deck, restaurant, private residences, corporate offices, a hotel, indoor and outdoor pools, a fitness centre, nightclub and gardens and fountains. The world’s largest shopping mall was next door and tunnels below ground connected the architectural marvel to countless shops and restaurants in the heart of downtown; it was entirely possible to do everything you needed to do without setting foot outside in the oppressive heat. Raja told him August was the worst month to visit Dubai, the average temperature 109F, not including the humidity. There was little rainfall and the palm trees didn’t exactly provide a lot of shade.

Fortunately and unfortunately, there wasn’t much time to sightsee. Though the men did get out for dinner and the occasional change of scenery, their time was spent working. While Addi wooed his investors and endured endless cocktail parties, Kris spent his time learning the business from the inside out with Raja’s help. The private secretary also gave Kris a crash course in Arabic etiquette and taught him some basic phrases and words. Kris was in contact with Tim everyday, making arrangements. As well as lending physical labor and monies towards the actual building of wells, they wanted to help out more so Tim sent a list of other items that would be helpful. Using Addi’s connections and name, Kris collected medicine, food, water purification tablets, mosquito nets, eye glasses, clothing, shoes, books for schools, and toys for the children. 

They also had to prepare themselves. 

Addi, Kris and Amir all had physicals then started rounds of shots to protect them from tetanus, diphtheria, polio, MMR, cholera, hepatitis A & B, meningococcal meningitis, rabies, typhoid, TB, yellow fever and malaria. They all felt like there were more vaccines running through their bodies than blood. Amir lead them in daily exercise to build their strength for the physical demands of their trip and by the end of each day, Addi and Kris just wanted to curl up and relax, ice packs on sore injection sites and heating pads on aching muscles.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kris was smirking into his iced tea as he recalled a particular massage session when the door to the hotel room opened and Addi strolled in.

“The courier was at the front desk,” he declared, holding up an envelope, “and the cargo is all secured. We’re ready to take off in two hours.”

“We’re all packed up here too,” Kris replied, looking at the backpacks and rucksacks beside the door. Setting down his glass, he fished out an ice cube and slowly ran it down his neck, the ice water melding with his sweat. “So how are we going to pass the time?”

Addi dropped the envelope on the couch and grabbed his lover, licking up the rivulets with his tongue. 

“We won’t have much time alone for the next few weeks,” the sheikh signed, hands caressing Kris’ back.

“Then let’s make the time we have now count.”

Kris drew the curtains … Addi locked the door … and they made wise use of every one of their 60 minutes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Gone were the luxury seats, televisions, bathroom and soundproofing. The men climbed into the cargo plane and took their metal seats lining one side of the interior. They strapped on parachutes before securing themselves with harnesses to the wall so they wouldn’t bounce around in turbulence. The engine roared to life as everyone put on their ear protection.

Kris and Addi sat next to each other and squeezed the blood out of the other’s hand as the massive tin can became airborne. It was impossible to talk to each other but they could read each other’s face – both were terrified and excited beyond belief.

Tim gave them a thumbs up and Amir looked like he was going to lose his lunch.

Ethiopia, here they come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. During a trip to Amsterdam, Kris made contact with a charity that brings water to those who don’t have it. Addi’s organization decided to invest and Kris and Addi (and bodyguard Amir) are heading off on the adventure of a lifetime to lead a hand.

It was a long, hot, noisy flight from Nairobi, Kenya to Dire Dawa, Ethiopia. They had landed once to refuel and arrived just as the sun was setting. At that point, it was too dark to unload the cargo plane, load the trucks and head out. Besides, it wasn’t wise to travel at night into the rural areas.

Addi, Kris and Amir were going to check into a hotel until they learned Tim and the others were camping out in the hanger. They had every right to sleep in a soft bed if they wanted too but all three men felt guilty doing so while the others slept on mats on concrete. 

A couple of local men had met them and would be driving the trucks to the village tomorrow. One of them, Solomon, had brought a meal prepared by his wife and her sisters; he said he knew they wouldn’t be moving on that night and would need something to eat. Though it was a humble meat stew with vegetables, sourdough flatbread and fruit, it was feast to them and praised as such.

After they ate, the exhausted group took out their sleeping mats and got ready for some much needed rest. Kris looked over at their local helpers and noticed, alarmingly, that they were moving towards the entrance of the hanger with shotguns. He tugged on Addi’s arm and was relieved his boyfriend seemed just as shocked. Addi headed towards Tim and Kris and Amir followed.

“Is there trouble?” he asked, pointing towards the men.

Tim shook his head but he looked grim nonetheless.

“Everything we’ve brought with us is highly valuable on the black market. We need security to make sure we don’t get robbed. They’ll be coming with us on our trip too.”

“Does this happen often?” Kris asked.

“It happened to us the first time we made a trip here but we learned our lesson. We’ve come close a few times but luckily it hasn’t happened to us again.”

Moving back to their mats, Kris and Addi laid down. They wanted to hold each other but their personal relationship would have been frowned upon by the locals so they moved as close as they could and kept eye contact.

There was a shuffling above Kris’ head and he looked up. Amir was sitting up, leaning against the wall.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

The bodyguard shook his head.

“My job is to protect Sheikh Baba and you. If there is a chance there will be trouble, I must be ready.”

Kris smiled and lay down again, still scared as hell but not quite as much anymore.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Up at 5:30am, everyone pitched it, unloading the cargo plane and loading the trucks. While the more seasoned men hauled the larger items, it was still exhausting for Kris and Addi making multiple trips back and forth with the smaller boxes and bags.

Half way thru the moving, Addi stopped and rested his hands against his lower back as he arched back and winced.

“Sorry you came?” Kris asked, just as achy but not willing to share that.

“Not in the least. I just need to get used to carrying things heavier than a briefcase.”

“Well,” Kris replied slowly as he set a box of mosquito nets into the back of a truck, “you’ll have plenty of time to practice. Maybe you’ll look like Amir by the time this trip is over.”

“Wishful thinking Kristopher … wishful thinking.”

Mid-morning saw them leaving the city behind and a vast landscape opened up before them. The rainy season had just come to an end but the predominant color of the vegetation was brown, though green bushes and small trees popped up here and there. The roads were dirt and rock and the vehicles didn’t have seatbelts. Kris and Addi each braced themselves with one hand out before them, clutching the front seat, and another above them so they didn’t bump up and hit their heads.

There was so much to see that the boys didn’t really talk. This adventure was overwhelming and at least for Kris, he was afraid if he turned away or said something, he’s miss out on an once-in-a-lifetime sight.

A flurry of voices emerged from the front seat and the caravan came to an abrupt halt.

“The road’s been washed out by the rain. We need to go back and take another route.”

That detour added another half hour to their journey and just when they seemed to be back on the right track, they came to a halt again. This time, there was a fallen tree across the road. All hands got out, including the boys, and they began shifting the massive obstacle when a droning sound filled the air. The locals leapt back from the trunk and not knowing what the fuck was happening, the visitors did the same.

“What’s wrong? What’s that sound?” Kris asked, panic rising in his throat.

“Bees … the trunk is full of bees,” Solomon replied.

Stepping back, a new game plan was devised. Solomon and his crew tied a rope to one end of the wooden hive and the other end of the rope to a jeep. Slowly, they dragged it clear of the road, causing a minor cloud of pissed-off insects that thankfully kept close to home. As soon as the rope was untied, they all got their asses out of there as fast as they could.

Kris’ mom always swore by the old adage that things ran in threes and it proved right again. First, the road was washed out; next, a tree full of bees blocked the road; now, the engine on one of the cargo trucks conked out. For obvious reasons, they couldn’t leave the truck behind so the entire convoy stopped until either the problem got fixed or they had to move the cargo into another truck and leave that one behind.

The hottest part of the day was upon them and shade was at a premium; what little they found wasn’t much cooler anyway. 

Kris looked at the sweat beading on his boyfriend’s brow.

“I figured you’d be used to this heat,” Kris commented.

“I prefer my hot spots air conditioned.”

Taking a swig from the canteen, Kris handed it to Addi.

“It’s not that bad. Kinda reminds me of a few summers back home in Arkansas.”

“Do you have air conditioning there?”

“Uh … yeah.”

“Then I’d love to visit Arkansas on a day such as this.”

Kris burst out laughing, taking the canteen back.

An hour later, they were moving again. Some thing-a-majigger came off a thingy-a-ma-bob and it didn’t take long to fix. It was mid-afternoon at this point and the boys were worn out without having done anything really. The lead jeep stopped at a fork in the road. Tim, who was in the truck with Addi and Kris, got out.

“Where you going?”

“You fellas are taking a detour.”

“We are?”

“Once we get started with the well, there won’t be time to make a trip to the local hospital to drop off the supplies you brought. Tyrell here,” he gestured to their driver, another local, “is going to take you three there while the rest of us continue to the village.”

“Is that safe?” Addi asked, worrying his bottom lip.

“You’ll be fine. Tyrell lives in the village … he knows the area like the back of his hand. After you drop everything off, he’ll bring you to us.” Tim looked back and forth between their worried faces. “If you’d rather not ….”

“No, no … we’ll go,” Kris jumped in, smiling at Tyrell. “We trust you guys … this is just new to us … and a little intimidating.” He grasped Addi’s hand behind the seat. “Besides, we came here to help and we’ll do what we need to do.”

Tim shook their hands and jumped into another truck just as Solomon and his shotgun jumped into theirs. The rest of the vehicles left and then the medical truck turned right and with every second, put more space between them and the others.

Everyone remained silent. Since they’d left Dire Dawa, the only people they’d seen were their own group of travelers. At first, they saw one or two people walking along the road and then more and more appeared. Tyrell explained those folks had walked miles to seek medical care. When they finally reached the hospital, there was a line-up outside, locals sitting on the ground, under trees, or benches. It was a plain, simple building but the area was clean. Staff in white lab coats moved amongst the patients outside, doing quick health checks, probably looking for those in urgent need. A man with an air of authority came out with a pregnant woman, handing her something and giving her a reassuring smile.

“The doctor,” Tyrell pointed out.

Addi was just about to step out when a woman came by holding a limp child in her arms – he stopped short of hitting her with the heavy door. The little girl’s eyes were open but she looked so out of it, it was painful.

Kris had seen her too but he knew time was short and started unpacking the medical supplies they’d brought. When Addi didn’t join them, Kris came back to him.

“We need to unpack.”

Addi shook his head, eyes wide and staring as he gazed around.

“I’m … I’m sorry Habibi … I can’t … I can’t do this,” he whispered roughly.

Without another word, Addi turned on his heel and started walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. During a trip to Amsterdam, Kris made contact with a charity that brings water to those who don’t have it. Addi’s organization decided to invest and Kris and Addi (and bodyguard Amir) are heading off on the adventure of a lifetime to lead a hand.

It was a long, hot, noisy flight from Nairobi, Kenya to Dire Dawa, Ethiopia. They had landed once to refuel and arrived just as the sun was setting. At that point, it was too dark to unload the cargo plane, load the trucks and head out. Besides, it wasn’t wise to travel at night into the rural areas.

Addi, Kris and Amir were going to check into a hotel until they learned Tim and the others were camping out in the hanger. They had every right to sleep in a soft bed if they wanted too but all three men felt guilty doing so while the others slept on mats on concrete. 

A couple of local men had met them and would be driving the trucks to the village tomorrow. One of them, Solomon, had brought a meal prepared by his wife and her sisters; he said he knew they wouldn’t be moving on that night and would need something to eat. Though it was a humble meat stew with vegetables, sourdough flatbread and fruit, it was feast to them and praised as such.

After they ate, the exhausted group took out their sleeping mats and got ready for some much needed rest. Kris looked over at their local helpers and noticed, alarmingly, that they were moving towards the entrance of the hanger with shotguns. He tugged on Addi’s arm and was relieved his boyfriend seemed just as shocked. Addi headed towards Tim and Kris and Amir followed.

“Is there trouble?” he asked, pointing towards the men.

Tim shook his head but he looked grim nonetheless.

“Everything we’ve brought with us is highly valuable on the black market. We need security to make sure we don’t get robbed. They’ll be coming with us on our trip too.”

“Does this happen often?” Kris asked.

“It happened to us the first time we made a trip here but we learned our lesson. We’ve come close a few times but luckily it hasn’t happened to us again.”

Moving back to their mats, Kris and Addi laid down. They wanted to hold each other but their personal relationship would have been frowned upon by the locals so they moved as close as they could and kept eye contact.

There was a shuffling above Kris’ head and he looked up. Amir was sitting up, leaning against the wall.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

The bodyguard shook his head.

“My job is to protect Sheikh Baba and you. If there is a chance there will be trouble, I must be ready.”

Kris smiled and lay down again, still scared as hell but not quite as much anymore.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Up at 5:30am, everyone pitched it, unloading the cargo plane and loading the trucks. While the more seasoned men hauled the larger items, it was still exhausting for Kris and Addi making multiple trips back and forth with the smaller boxes and bags.

Half way thru the moving, Addi stopped and rested his hands against his lower back as he arched back and winced.

“Sorry you came?” Kris asked, just as achy but not willing to share that.

“Not in the least. I just need to get used to carrying things heavier than a briefcase.”

“Well,” Kris replied slowly as he set a box of mosquito nets into the back of a truck, “you’ll have plenty of time to practice. Maybe you’ll look like Amir by the time this trip is over.”

“Wishful thinking Kristopher … wishful thinking.”

Mid-morning saw them leaving the city behind and a vast landscape opened up before them. The rainy season had just come to an end but the predominant color of the vegetation was brown, though green bushes and small trees popped up here and there. The roads were dirt and rock and the vehicles didn’t have seatbelts. Kris and Addi each braced themselves with one hand out before them, clutching the front seat, and another above them so they didn’t bump up and hit their heads.

There was so much to see that the boys didn’t really talk. This adventure was overwhelming and at least for Kris, he was afraid if he turned away or said something, he’s miss out on an once-in-a-lifetime sight.

A flurry of voices emerged from the front seat and the caravan came to an abrupt halt.

“The road’s been washed out by the rain. We need to go back and take another route.”

That detour added another half hour to their journey and just when they seemed to be back on the right track, they came to a halt again. This time, there was a fallen tree across the road. All hands got out, including the boys, and they began shifting the massive obstacle when a droning sound filled the air. The locals leapt back from the trunk and not knowing what the fuck was happening, the visitors did the same.

“What’s wrong? What’s that sound?” Kris asked, panic rising in his throat.

“Bees … the trunk is full of bees,” Solomon replied.

Stepping back, a new game plan was devised. Solomon and his crew tied a rope to one end of the wooden hive and the other end of the rope to a jeep. Slowly, they dragged it clear of the road, causing a minor cloud of pissed-off insects that thankfully kept close to home. As soon as the rope was untied, they all got their asses out of there as fast as they could.

Kris’ mom always swore by the old adage that things ran in threes and it proved right again. First, the road was washed out; next, a tree full of bees blocked the road; now, the engine on one of the cargo trucks conked out. For obvious reasons, they couldn’t leave the truck behind so the entire convoy stopped until either the problem got fixed or they had to move the cargo into another truck and leave that one behind.

The hottest part of the day was upon them and shade was at a premium; what little they found wasn’t much cooler anyway. 

Kris looked at the sweat beading on his boyfriend’s brow.

“I figured you’d be used to this heat,” Kris commented.

“I prefer my hot spots air conditioned.”

Taking a swig from the canteen, Kris handed it to Addi.

“It’s not that bad. Kinda reminds me of a few summers back home in Arkansas.”

“Do you have air conditioning there?”

“Uh … yeah.”

“Then I’d love to visit Arkansas on a day such as this.”

Kris burst out laughing, taking the canteen back.

An hour later, they were moving again. Some thing-a-majigger came off a thingy-a-ma-bob and it didn’t take long to fix. It was mid-afternoon at this point and the boys were worn out without having done anything really. The lead jeep stopped at a fork in the road. Tim, who was in the truck with Addi and Kris, got out.

“Where you going?”

“You fellas are taking a detour.”

“We are?”

“Once we get started with the well, there won’t be time to make a trip to the local hospital to drop off the supplies you brought. Tyrell here,” he gestured to their driver, another local, “is going to take you three there while the rest of us continue to the village.”

“Is that safe?” Addi asked, worrying his bottom lip.

“You’ll be fine. Tyrell lives in the village … he knows the area like the back of his hand. After you drop everything off, he’ll bring you to us.” Tim looked back and forth between their worried faces. “If you’d rather not ….”

“No, no … we’ll go,” Kris jumped in, smiling at Tyrell. “We trust you guys … this is just new to us … and a little intimidating.” He grasped Addi’s hand behind the seat. “Besides, we came here to help and we’ll do what we need to do.”

Tim shook their hands and jumped into another truck just as Solomon and his shotgun jumped into theirs. The rest of the vehicles left and then the medical truck turned right and with every second, put more space between them and the others.

Everyone remained silent. Since they’d left Dire Dawa, the only people they’d seen were their own group of travelers. At first, they saw one or two people walking along the road and then more and more appeared. Tyrell explained those folks had walked miles to seek medical care. When they finally reached the hospital, there was a line-up outside, locals sitting on the ground, under trees, or benches. It was a plain, simple building but the area was clean. Staff in white lab coats moved amongst the patients outside, doing quick health checks, probably looking for those in urgent need. A man with an air of authority came out with a pregnant woman, handing her something and giving her a reassuring smile.

“The doctor,” Tyrell pointed out.

Addi was just about to step out when a woman came by holding a limp child in her arms – he stopped short of hitting her with the heavy door. The little girl’s eyes were open but she looked so out of it, it was painful.

Kris had seen her too but he knew time was short and started unpacking the medical supplies they’d brought. When Addi didn’t join them, Kris came back to him.

“We need to unpack.”

Addi shook his head, eyes wide and staring as he gazed around.

“I’m … I’m sorry Habibi … I can’t … I can’t do this,” he whispered roughly.

Without another word, Addi turned on his heel and started walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. During a trip to Amsterdam, Kris made contact with a charity that brings water to those who don’t have it. Addi’s organization decided to invest and Kris and Addi (and bodyguard Amir) are heading off on the adventure of a lifetime to lead a hand.

Once they left the hospital, the trip to the village took just 20 minutes. Though it had started out rough – particularly for Addi – by the time they left, both felt a sense of renewal.

For Kris, it had been a long journey just to get here and he was exhausted and had been complaining that his back hurt. After spending time with these folks, talking to them with help from the hospital’s interpreters, learning about their daily lives and trials, he knew he had no right to complain about a few aching muscles. 

He came into this adventure wanting to help … now he needed to help.

They really didn’t have any time to chat but Addi couldn’t stop himself, asking the staff and doctors all sorts of questions about the illnesses and diseases they encountered, their working conditions and what needed improving. His caring heart reached out and drew everyone in. He’d carried in boxes laden with medical supplies and departed with a small slip of paper containing contact names, phone numbers, and a list of what he and his charity could do further to make life easier.

Kris wanted to gather his man into his arms and show him how proud he was but he couldn’t. This was Day One of a two week visit and he was already questioning if he was going to make it. It was a different world for them and they had to be careful.

The truck came around a hill and the village appeared. Round houses with conical roofs dotted the land and the top of the hill, many with a rectangular building that appeared to be a shed or small barn, going by the goats grazing on the brown grass. A crowd of cheering villagers greeted them with song and dance. Tim was in the forefront with the other members of the team. 

“We were getting worried.”

“Sorry Tim, that was my fault,” Addi declared. “I ….”

“He just had to talk to everyone,” Kris interjected. “He’s such a people person.”

“Well, you’re here now.”

Tim introduced the men to the head of the village and his family. As a sign of respect and appreciation, Kris and Addi were told the man was giving them his huts to use for as long as they stayed. He invited them to settle in as the village prepared a feast in their honour. Before either man you say it wasn’t necessary, Tim whispered it would be an insult to turn down the gesture so they smiled and thanked everyone graciously.

The family’s homes were on the top of the hill. With backpacks slung over their shoulders and ruck sack’s in hand, they moved upward. There was a worn path but it curved and dipped and went over piles of rocks. While the huts were round like the ones at the bottom of the hill, made of mud and thatch, they were bigger. Addi, Kris, Amir, and Tim lodged in one while the rest of the team lodged in the other around 30 feet away. Inside the floors were compacted dirt and it smelled like … well, you can guess what it smelled like since livestock often shared the same dwelling … but it was cooler than the temperatures outside. Tim turned on a lantern so Addi and Kris could lay out their mats and set up their few belongings. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” he smiled, heading for the door. “I have to make arrangements for the dig tomorrow. The party will be ready in about an hour. Don’t be late.”

Kris followed Tim outside into the sunlight, just in time to see the rest of the team going downhill.

“Don’t you need us for anything?”

Tim shook his head.

“It’s all technical logistics right now. Tomorrow, we’ll put you to work don’t worry. Rest up and I’ll see you for dinner.”

“Oh … okay.”

Tim waved and walked away. It took Kris mere seconds to realize he and Addi were alone ….

… for an hour.  
Kris high-tailed it into their hut, ready to rip off his clothes and make love to his man.

Unfortunately, Addi and Amir were being practical and unpacking. After a brief battle in his conscience, Kris realized they really should be settled in … after all, that was what they were supposed to be doing … and then, when that was done, they could get down to it.

They’d done a lot of research before they left on what they should bring. Just because they were in Africa, it didn’t mean it would be hot all the time. Along with the cool clothing for the daytime, they brought warmer clothes for night when it could get cold. They also packed sturdy shoes and work boots, hats and raincoats. The men had put together a first aid kit with the help of Addi’s doctor. Inside they’d crammed a thermometer, Band-Aids, gauze bandages, scissors, pain relief medicine, sore throat medicine, nausea medicine, diarrhea medicine, broad-spectrum antibiotics, disinfectant ointment and insect repellent. 

Kris kept flashing knowing grins Addi’s way. Addi, however, was having trouble attaching the mosquito net and Kris was too caught up in his anticipation to think about helping him. Amir thankfully stepped in and in no time they were done.

The bodyguard looked between the two men, spending more time looking at Kris, and then suddenly remembered he was meeting someone somewhere and that he’d see them at the welcome dinner.

“I think I need a lay down,” Addi sighed, stretching his arms above his head and riding his shirt up.

Kris smiled and moved in.

“I concur.”

Hands circled the sheikh’s waist and played with the top of his pants. Addi sighed again and brought his arms down, encircling his lover.

“I know Habibi, I want to be with you too. But we can’t.”

Habibi turned him around and nibbled his jaw.

“But we can. Tim and Amir have left us alone for the next hour. This may be our only chance for a while.” Kris’ lips worked their way down his man’s neck and his hands were sliding under the taller man’s shirt, “Please?”

Addi extracted himself from Kris’ embrace and went to the entrance. Holding aside the cloth that acted as a door, the man looked around.

“Satisfied?” Kris asked, the button above his jean’s zipper popping open.

In reply, Addi covered the distance between them in two giant steps and swept Kris into his arms, devouring the smaller man’s lips. Shuffling and stepping on each other’s feet, they made their way to a mat and laid down. Shirts stayed on but pants came off. Hoping for a moment like this, Kris had one solitary condom in his bag and nearly become hysterical when it eluded him.

“Kristopher … my backpack … hurry.”

Tossing his bag aside, Kris ravaged Adam’s until he found the treasure and a little package of lube. Scurrying back, he wet his fingers and worked on himself frantically while Addi rolled on the condom before using the rest of the lube. Once they finally connected, all was right in their little corner of the world … or their little hut. Arms braced on either side of Addi’s head, Kris did all the moving as Addi held his hips. The room was hot … stifling … and crowded?

Addi’s eyes were closed and Kris was too preoccupied to spot their visitors at first. It wasn’t until there was a snort that the busy young man gazed up through his sweaty bangs at the pair of beady eyes staring at them. A flash of light sliced the darkness as another set of eyes watched them, and then a third.

“What the …,” Kris grunt.

“Maa-maaaaa … maa-maaaaaaa ….”

Addi’s eyes snapped open and he looked towards the entrance too.

“Well,” Kris deadpanned, “I guess we’re not the only one’s looking to get milked.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. During a trip to Amsterdam, Kris made contact with a charity that brings water to those who don’t have it. Addi’s organization decided to invest and Kris and Addi (and bodyguard Amir) are heading off on the adventure of a lifetime to lead a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of their adventures in Africa. There’s some medical stuff coming up; my info is from the internet and may not be entirely accurate but it sounds good to me!

The sun was setting for the last time over the small village. Well, it was the last time for Kris. After weeks of back breaking, blister forming, intestinal discomfort causing labor, the time had come for Kris and Addi to leave. They’d helped many communities in the area but this small village in Ethiopia had been their home base and they’d developed an affection for the people here. It was going to be hard to say good-bye but Kris was looking forward to running water, flushing toilets and being able to touch his man without worrying about being caught.

Kris started laughing out loud, tears streaking his tanned face.

“What’s so funny Kristopher?”

The giggling man looked to his left as his lover reached the top of the hill and joined him. The reddish light of the sun cast an unearthly glow on the sheikh and Kris physically hurt not to be able to worship him with his lips. Instead, he concentrated on his memory.

“I was just remembering when those kids caught us fucking,” he snickered, recalling his shock at those beady eyes and chewing mouths watching them intently.

Addi laughed too. “Yes, I can honestly say my first time meeting goats was interesting. I look forward to the time when we don’t have to worry about wildlife watching us get wild.”

“Oh?” Kris asked slowly, “You plan on getting wild, do you?”

Addi looked around and when he was sure they were alone, he squeezed Kris’ hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“It has been a long month Habibi … I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Voices floated up on the warm evening towards them and Kris let go quickly. “I hope you’re going to keep your promise … that we get a vacation before we get back to work.”

Addi stepped closer and bumped his shoulder.

“Our plane is waiting the airport.”

Kris smiled, “I get wait to get back to Nairobi so we relax.”

“Our plane’s here … in Dire Dawa.”

“What about our things we left at the hotel in Kenya?”

“Already on the plane. As soon as we reach the airport in the morning, we can depart.”

“You think of everything.”

“Not exactly. This is aggravating,” the sheikh grumbled, scratching intensely against his chin. 

Kris took in the full beard, burning the image into his brain because the moment they got on their plane, he knew it would be a matter of minutes before it was trimmed down to his elegant moustache and goatee. The mountain man look was kinda hot but Kris also didn’t want rug burn when they finally got together. 

As for himself, he didn’t bother with shaving because he was concerned if he nicked himself, the little cut might get infected; he’d had enough possible infections to avoid as it was.

“Addi! Kris! Hurry up, the feast is ready!”

“Coming Tim!” Kris shouted back down the hill before turning to his lover. “In 24 hours, I’ll have you in my bed.”

“Why wait Habibi when we have a flying bed at our disposal?”

Kris blushed, Addi laughed, and they started the trek down the hill.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Saying farewell was as difficult as Kris had imagined. Everyone in the village gave them a hug or shook their hands and thanked them for their help. The village children made them parting gifts and the chief made them honorary citizens. Tim and the crew were moving onto another location so this was where they parted company. The men made a pact to keep in touch and Addi said anytime funds were needed for anything Tim was to let him and Kris know. The two caravans of jeeps left together, Kris and Addi turned in their seats waving goodbye until they rounded the hill and couldn’t see their friends anymore.

On the way to the airport, they were stopping at the hospital once more. Leaving Amir in the jeep – the bodyguard was snoring louder than a lion with an empty belly – Kris and Addi made their way inside. Having spent nearly a month in Africa, Addi had grown accustomed to the culture and though it still saddens them both, Addi had assured Kris he wasn’t going to fall apart again. They tracked down the doctor they’d first met and made out a list of materials and equipment they needed.

Finally they reached the airport and the trio parted company. Though Amir protested, declaring his job was to be by the sheikh’s side, be his protector, Addi insisted Amir needed a vacation as much as they did. Amir was heading back to Dubai with the list of things the hospital needed. The sheikh instructed him on who to pass it onto and Addi would follow up with a call to make sure it was taken care of immediately.

After seeing Amir off, the two lovers made their way to the private jet. Kris was surprised … although at this point in their relationship he shouldn’t be surprised … to find a barber waiting for them. As the pilot did the pre-flight check, the beards disappeared for the most part. Kris was clean shaven once more and relished the sting of the spicy aftershave, while Addi had his growth trimmed and refined back into his elegant look. It would have been amazing to see him clean shaven but it wasn’t meant to be. Kris asked once and Addi explained that it was part of his “look”, that it made him appear more mature and garnered him more respect as a CEO and man of power and wealth.

Still, he could have shaved it for their vacation since it grew in so fast he’d have it back in no time.

Kris headed back to the sleeping area while Addi talked to the pilot. Slipping into the bathroom, he groaned indecently as he had his first hot shower in weeks. Though they tried their best to keep clean, the water at the bottom of the shower was brown and grit filled the gaps in the tiles. Using the moveable shower head, he rinsed the dirt away, praying it wouldn’t clog the plane’s system then toweled off, climbing into the bathrobe he kept there, so anxious to get into bed with Addi that he could barely stand it.

Opening the door, Kris expected to find Addi naked or in the process of getting there. Instead, his man was curled up on the super soft bed fast asleep. Hurt at first, Kris finally conceded that he was exhausted too and shouldn’t fault Addi. Leaning down, Kris planned on giving him a gentle kiss until his clean body invaded the space of a not-so-clean body and he just couldn’t do it. Rather, he kissed his fingertips, pressed them to Addi’s lips, then headed into the sitting area to take a nap on the couch.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A few hours later, the jet landed at Cape Town International Airport. Stepping off the plane was a pleasant assault on the senses after being surrounded by muted colors, heat, relatively empty landscapes and quiet (not counting the wildlife). Located on a bay, the Atlantic Ocean to its south and a mountain range to its north, kept the air cool and refreshing. Houses and nature were everywhere and the vibrancy of a city made Kris’ nerves tingle. They didn’t have much time to look around when a car and driver appeared, courtesy of the Ellerman House.

Ten minutes from the centre of Cape Town lay their retreat, the Ellerman House. Addi went all out in arranging their visit, finding a boutique hotel that was luxurious, exclusive, secluded and open to unusual and unique preferences. The structure itself was built in the early 1900s for a shipping magnate named Sir John Ellerman, in the Edwardian style, and it’s 10 rooms and suite stood proud on a bluff overlooking Bantry Bay and the city.

Once registered, they were led to their suite. Walking through the lobby, up the carved wooded staircase and down a narrow hall lined with lit artwork, Kris’ mind came off Addi long enough to imagine he’d stepped into a southern hemisphere version of Downton Abbey. The suite itself was beautiful … a marble bathroom, elegant sitting room and master bedroom with an oversized bed and a private balcony overlooking the bay. It was rather breathtaking but not as breathtaking as the rich ocean blue eyes of his lover gazing at him over the bellboy’s head or the smile that turned his insides to jelly on a daily basis.

The moment the bellboy left, Addi put out the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign and slowly clicked the lock. Kris just smiled, slowly walking backwards towards the bedroom and Addi followed like a puppy. With all the time in the world, they slowly undressed each other … first the jackets, then the shirts … then the belts and the zippers … the pants … there’s no romantic way to kick off the socks and shoes but they found a way … until they stood pressed against each other, only the thin fabric of their briefs between them.

“I’ve missed you Addi,” Kris sighed as large hands skimmed over his hot skin, pressure already building deep inside.

“And I you,” Addi replied, nestling his lips against his man’s neck and tenderly kissing the hot skin.

The briefs disappeared and they knelt on the bed, bodies and lips pressed together once more. Reaching between them, Addi took his own cock and Kris’ in his large hand and stroked them together. Both men groaned softly into each other’s mouths as pleasure danced through their bodies while the ocean breeze coming through the open balcony doors danced over them. Once hard, Kris turned and braced himself with his arms against the headboard. Addi reached for the lube that was beside him on the sheets and when ready, Addi slowly entered him before holding their bodies close. Despite the weeks they were forced to wait, they didn’t rush things … this wasn’t just sex, it was making love. Rocking together gently, Addi sat back on his heels and Kris sat back on his lap. With his head lulling on the sheikh’s shoulder, Kris braced his hands on either side of their hips and impaled himself with shallow, slow movements. Addi’s hand came around and stroked Kris’ cock. Kris sped up his ride and Addi his stroking. Kris came hard when Addi tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. Melting, Addi wrapped his arms around him tight and pounded into him until he too came, filling the smaller man.

Sated … for now … they quickly cleaned up then stretched out on the super soft mattress and spooned, a thin sheet over their legs and hips

“You’re amazing,” Kris whispered through his smile.

“No habibi, you are the …,” Addi started to say but a cough emerged.

“You okay?” Kris asked, turning to face his lover.

Addi coughed again before replying, “Yes, just an irritation.”

“Maybe we should order something … hot tea would help.”

“I’m not very hungry right now ….”

“Really?” Kris kissed his man’s chin. “I certainly worked up an appetite,” he sweetly teased.

Addi smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Go ahead and eat Kristopher, the tea will suit me for now.”

The men sat up and slipped on robes. Kris picked up the room service literature and Addi headed to the bathroom. Before he entered the room, he braced his hands against his lower back, leaned and groaned.

“I guess I’m out of shape.”

“Don’t worry Addi, I’ll you back in shape soon.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Twenty-four hours later, Addi’s sore back was the least of their worries.

Addi was curled up in the bed, shivering like he was blanketed in ice rather than the finest covers. Kris sat beside him, one hand on his hot brow, the other holding the phone to his ear and his eyes on the garbage can beside the bed that Addi had already thrown up in a few times that morning.

“Yes, concierge desk? … Hello, can you tell me where the nearest clinic or hospital is? … No, not an emergency but my partner has come down with the flu or something and I think he should get checked out … Really? You can do that? … Yes, of course … yes, that’s our room number … no, this is Mr. Allen … yes, he’s the one who’s ill … thank you, we’ll be waiting. Good bye.”

Kris hung up and rubbed Addi’s back.

“Good news, a doctor is making a house call and will be here soon. Do you want some tea? Water?”

Looking thoroughly miserable, Addi lifted heavy eyelids and replied softly through chattering teeth.

“No … can’t keep it down.”

Kris felt helpless, wishing he could do something. When he finally came up with an idea, Addi had fallen asleep.

Half an hour passed until the doctor arrived. Kris spent it on the balcony, calling home to catch up with his parents. He told them about Ethiopia and how fulfilling it was. He downplayed the hardships so they wouldn’t worry, even retroactively, and then shared how beautiful South Africa was. His mom asked after Addi and was sad to hear he wasn’t feeling well. She sent her love and her own prescription of tender-loving care and chicken, letting her son go when there was a knock on the door.

The doctor was a professional and kind older woman. She stuck a thermometer in Addi’s mouth than asked Kris questions about his condition. Each time Addi tried to talk and answer for himself he was quieted with a wag of the finger and a motherly shush. Kris filled her in and at first, she said it sounded like the flu until she commented on the calluses on the wealthy man’s hands. Upon hearing they’d come from Ethiopia, she dug into her medical bag to retrieve a needle and vial. 

“What’s that for?” the patient asked nervously.

“I feel a blood test is in order. This may not be the flu at all; it could me a mild case of malaria.”

“Malaria?” Kris blurted out. “But how? We got our shots before we left and we were taking anti-malaria drugs the entire time.”

“There is no cure for malaria Mr. Allen, Sheikh Baba, merely preventatives.”

“So shouldn’t have that stuff prevented this?”

“No preventative is 100% proof. As is stands, this is a mild case; it could have been much worse.”

“How much worse?”

Addi raised his hand before the doctor could answer the other man’s question.

“Please Kristopher, I’d rather not be privy to that.” All were silent as she drew the blood sample and put a cotton ball and band aid over the prick. “How long until we know?”

“And what else should we expect?” Kris added.

“I’ll put a rush on this so we should know for sure in a few hours. As for what to expect, you’ve already discovered is very similar to influenza - headache, fever, muscle pain & fatigue, back pain, chills and sweating, dry cough, nausea, vomiting. I’ll send over oral medication, either way, and you should be right as rain in a week.” The doctor smiled and got up, shaking their hands. Kris walked her to the door, thanking her for the house call. Before she left, the doctor added, “A little tender-loving care and chicken soup wouldn’t hurt either.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Addi felt miserable, and only half of it was the malaria. He apologized to Kris about ruining their vacation nearly every time Kris looked at him. Kris was patient with him and did his best to keep their spirits up. Once the nausea passed, the hotel’s chef cooked anything they wanted; even when Addi had a hankering for a traditional Saudi dish, the chef looked it up online and sent his staff out to find the ingredients. The doctor called each day to see how he was and a when they had two days left, Addi was feeling up to going outside.

“I wish I could take you out further than the balcony,” Addi lamented.

“Enough baby … I don’t need to go out sightseeing or on a safari or eating at every restaurant in the city or hitting the clubs. We both need rest and anywhere I am with you in a holiday to me.”

Addi took his hand and kissed his palm.

“I’ll make this up to you Habibi, I swear.”

Kris grinned and kissed Addi’s hand in return.

“Yes … you will.”


End file.
